Power to the People
Power to the People is a one time use weapon upgrade vending machine. They are scattered throughout Rapture, and each gives one upgrade to a weapon of the player's choice, after which the station cannot be used again. Each weapon can be upgraded twice at these machines. In the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of the game, the player can get the Weapon Specialist achievement and the Weapon Specialist trophy for fully upgrading all weapons. The first Power to the People machines were installed in 1957, created by Frank Fontaine and Fontaine Futuristics. They were installed as protection for the citizens of Rapture, although they may have been built by Fontaine in a cynical attempt to spur armed conflict. They were used by the citizens of Rapture many times during the war and were a successful business venture for Fontaine Futuristics. BioShock Chemical Thrower *'Decreased chemical consumption' :This upgrade significantly reduces the Chemical Thrower's ammo consumption rate, practically halving it. *'Increased range of spray' :This upgrade extends the Chemical Thrower's range, allowing the player to fire a stream from one end of a room to the other. Crossbow *'Bolt breakage reduced' :This upgrade dramatically decreases the odds that the Crossbow's Bolts will break after firing, allowing the player to recover and reuse them. *'Increased damage' :This upgrade increases the Crossbow's damage output by 25%. Grenade Launcher *'Increased damage' :This upgrade increases the Grenade Launcher's damage output by 25%. *'Immunity to self-damage from grenades' :This upgrade renders the player immune to the splash damage dealt by their own Grenades. :Note: It is safe to walk past one's own Proximity Mines without this upgrade. However, if they detonate near the player, only this upgrade will prevent one from taking damage. Machine Gun *'Increased damage' :This upgrade increases the Machine Gun's damage output by 25%. *'Decreased kickback' :This upgrade reduces the recoil produced by then Machine Gun when being fired continuously. Pistol *'Increased damage' :This upgrade increases the Pistol's damage output by 25%. *'Increased clip size' :This upgrade quadruples the Pistol's clip size, allowing the player to fire 24 shots without reloading instead of the standard 6. Shotgun *'Increased damage' :This upgrade increases the Shotgun's damage output by 25%. *'Increased rate of fire' :This upgrade removes the "pump action" from the Shotgun, effectively quadrupling its rate of fire. Locations in Bioshock Neptune's Bounty *Freezer Bottom Floor: Go through Fontaine Fisheries (where Peach Wilkins asked for the three Spider Splicer pictures). As the player goes down the stairs from the second floor to the first they should see the machine right in front of them. Arcadia *Tree Farm: On the way to the Farmer's Market, it'll be on one's left. Farmer's Market *Winery Cellar Bottom Floor: Take the stairs from the top floor to the bottom floor, and keep going straight once done descending the stairs. The machine should be right in front of the player in the water. Fort Frolic *Cocktail Lounge (Le Marquis D'Epoque): Start from the Circus of Values machine in the Lower Atrium. With one's back to the machine, go forward into the Southern Mall. Make a right at the end towards the Gene Bank, then make a left and quick right, then another left and another right to go into Le Marquis D'Epoque. Go straight upon entering and go down the stairs. The player'll see a U-Invent machine in front of them. Go right and make a quick left to see a room filled with cigars along with the Power to the People machine. *Sinclair Spirits: Once one enters the room turn left. One should see water falling from the ceiling with a door behind it. To open this door, go to the counter on the opposite side of the room, and there should be a button behind the counter. Press it to open up the door, then go downstairs and the machine should be right there. Note: Upon using this Power To The People machine, all the "statues" will come alive and attack the player. These White Splicers do not make sound or scream in dialogue like most Splicers. They attack the player in complete silence, so keep a watchful eye, they also never stop spawning and while providing a steady supply for items, can be deadly when exploring. It might be helpful to use this machine near the end of the level to avoid most of them. Hephaestus *Hephaestus Core: Right across from the Gatherer's Garden, on the southwest corner of the core. cunt :) *Kyburz's Office: In the back of the room on the north side. Olympus Heights *Mercury Suites: In the main square opposite side of the elevator's doors, on the center pillar. *Sander Cohen's Apartment: This is the room where the player gets the achievement for entering Sander Cohen's personal quarters. Note: The player must let Cohen live when he was in Fort Frolic to be able to get into this room, otherwise it will be locked, and they will not be able to access the machine. If one looks on the map, in the lower left one'll see Sander Cohen's apartment, which is where the room with the station is. Basically, go into Cohen's apartment on the first floor, which is on the west side of the square. Disrupting the dancers the player sees there in some way will anger Cohen, and he'll come down from his private quarters, opening the door for the player. Through the door, at the top of the stairs, one'll be in a room with a bunch of freaky rabbit masks with the eyes glowing red. Turn left at the top of the stairs and the player will see the machine right there. I LIKE HUGE DONKEY DICK!!!! Apollo Square *Hestia Fourth Floor: To get to the fourth floor, the player needs to go to the top of the staircase. Enter the room on the right and one should be in Atlas's headquarters. There will be a machine in the second room. Point Prometheus *Atrium: The machine is right next to the Big Daddy corpse on the south side of the Atrium. *Optimized Eugenics: The machine is right next to the Gene Bank in Eugenics Analysis. BioShock 2 Power to the People stations will be returning in the sequel, and will be able to upgrade Subject Delta's arsenal. However, the upgrading structure has changed: each weapon will now have three upgrades, and the third can only be purchased if the player already possesses the first two. Cannon Basic Upgrades - Final Upgrade - Double-Barreled Shotgun Basic Upgrades *'Increased Clip Size' :This upgrade triples the Double-Barreled Shotgun's clip size, allowing the user to fire six shots before having to reload instead of the original two. *'Electrified Shells' :This upgrade gives each Shell a chance to electrocute the target. Final Upgrade - Drill Basic Upgrades *'Diamond Tip' :This upgrade increases the Drill's damage output against armored targets. *'Lubricating Nozzle' :This upgrade decreases the Drill's fuel consumption rate. Final Upgrade *'Armored Plate' :This upgrade partially protects the user against ranged fire when holding the Drill. Gatling Gun Basic Upgrades *'Faster Spin' :This upgrade increases the Gatling Gun's rate of fire. Final Upgrade - Hack Tool Basic Upgrades - Final Upgrade - Rivet Gun Basic Upgrades *'Increased Clip Size' :This upgrade extends the Rivet Gun's clip to eighteen shots before having to reload, up from the original twelve. Final Upgrade *'Heated Rivets' :This upgrade grants each Rivet a chance to set the target on fire. Spear Gun Basic Upgrades - Final Upgrade - Category:Machines Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2